music speaks louder than words
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Maka is going out with the girls, but little does she know what they have planned. may be continued upon request


**Moon-chan: I do not own the song or Soul Eater enjoy!**

Maka was out with the girls and they had decided that it was high time she started trying to get Soul's attention. Blair was tired of watching the girl she thought of as a sister mop around. So she set up a girl's night for the same night as the boys were going out, and at the same place. She also planned out what Maka was going to wear. The Thompson sisters were going to take care of that part though. Her job was more or less to get Maka to Death Manor so that they could get her out of the house before Soul left.

So she kidnapped the girl right after school on Friday. When they arrived at Kidd's house she wasn't surprised that Maka was giving her the silent treatment. They walked into the house and entered the Thompson sisters' room. "Bu-tan brought, Maka~nya!"The cat girl said as she pulled the reluctant girl behind her.

"That's great Blair, have her sit down while Patti and I finish getting everything together," Liz replied as she set a crimson dress on and a pair of strappy high heels on the bed. Maka looked at the clothes on the bed and noticed that it was too small for any of the girls in the room other than her. Realizing this she tried to make a break for the door, but her friends would have none of that. "Nah-uh, Maka, we're going out tonight, and you're going to actually show off what we all know you've been hiding under your baggy school uniform," Liz said waving a finger underneath Maka's nose. The older blond then lead the younger one over to the vanity, and told her to sit down. She then started to apply light make-up to the young woman's face to highlight her enormous eyes. When she was done she turned the seat so that Maka could take a look in mirror.

"This can't be me," she said as she touched her face gently. Liz had also curled her hair so that it was framing her face making her bright green eyes stand out even more.

"It is, and now you're going to put on this dress and heels and then we'll be going," Tsubaki said while Patti laughed Maka's reaction to her make-up and hair. Maka only nodded, she knew that these girls were not joking around. They would force her into the outfit if she didn't put it on herself. She sighed as she went into the adjoining bathroom to change.

XXX

Meanwhile across town at Soul and Maka's apartment:

Black*star was looking for something to eat when he noticed that Maka wasn't there. "Yo, Soul, where's Maka?"

Soul shrugged as he looked up from his videogame. "I don't know, Blair picked her up after school saying something getting her to stop moping around," he replied, just as Kidd came trudging into the room. "What's up with you Kidd?" Soul asked seeing the frustrated grim reaper.

"I got kicked out of my own house by Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. Apparently I was interfering with their plans." Then he brightened a little bit. "You two still up for Guys' Night Out?"

"Sounds cool," Soul said as the cut screen played after he beat the boss in his game.

Black*star grinned and said, "A God is always up for a party."

XXX

Maka came out of the bathroom and the girls started to gush about how awesome Maka looked in the dress. Maka blushed at all the compliments that she was getting, but took it with a smile on her face. "I don't know guys…this seems like little much for just going on to dinner."

"We're not just going to dinner, silly kitty," Blair said with a laugh. "We're going to go out for an open- mike night at a local karaoke bar afterwards. You're going to sing there too. We already picked your song too."

"W-wh-what!" Maka exclaimed her eyes wide. "I can't sing! I have a terrible voice…and…and I have absolutely no sense of rhythm. I can't get up a stage and sing in front of strangers!"

"I've heard you sing, Maka-chan, you sound really good," Tsubaki said timidly.

Maka blushed. "Alright, but you cannot tell the boy about this. I don't need to be teased about getting up on a stage and singing by Soul." The other girls just nodded. They weren't going to tell the boys, the boys would be there already, so technically they weren't saying a thing.

XXX

True to their word the girls went to a karaoke bar after they had dinner. Maka was wringing her hands as she awaited her turn at the mike. She looked at the girls as she got up on the stage and they gave her thumbs up in encouragement. Maka sighed; at least she knew the song. It was one that she had been singing a lot lately, mostly because it reminded her of her in Soul in a way. Now that she thought about it, maybe that was the reason for the dress and the heels…and the sweet smelling perfume. As she stepped up onto the stage she hear wolf whistles from some of the guys in the crowded room, but she wasn't listening she had her eyes closed so that she wouldn't freak out and run off the stage. As the song started she intro she knew that she was stuck.

Soul listened to the intro to the song that was playing from the stage in the under-age bar that he was at and thought that it sounded vaguely familiar. When the girl on the stage started to sing Soul was startled. He looked up at the stage and saw an ash blond wearing red dress and heels, singing with her eyes closed. As she got more comfortable though she opened her eyes and Soul realized who it was on the stage.

_Put on my high heels  
My little red dress__  
Sugar cookie perfume  
And I don't care if you know I'm tryin'  
It's time that you got a clue  
_

Soul was shocked to say the least that his timid miester would get up on a stage or for that matter get up on it in such a dress. He had to hold himself still in his seat so that he wouldn't beat the other males that were in the room that were looking at _his_ miester.

_You say you wish that you could find a girl like me  
It's hilarious how obvious can one girl be_

Yeah it might feel a little bit funny at first  
But I promise we can figure it out  
Let me show you tonight that it's time we stop messin' around  
Kiss me now  


Soul was jolted again when Maka's voice said the words kiss me now. He was so stiff that he could actually feel the tension in his muscles as he held himself where he sat.

_I see you smilin'__  
I catch you starin' more than a friend would do  
I'm droppin' hints like__  
Like it's my job why  
Why you keep playin' it cool?  
_

Maka was thinking about Soul while she was singing and as she sang the end of the second verse her eyes met the unique crimson of her partner's. She kept singing, but her eyes never left his, and as she stared at him she wondered why he was there.

_Did you really call me over just so we could hang out?  
Boy this little game you're playing's really freakin' me out_

Yeah it might feel a little bit funny at first  
But I promise we can figure it out  
Let me show you tonight that it's time we stop messin' around  
Kiss me now

I know, I know I get it you're the gentleman type  
But lean a little closer_  
Let me change your mind  
_

Maka knew that Soul was raised to be a gentleman and she also knew that he had ditched most of those manners when he left his family. The ones that he didn't though were the ones that had the most effect on her though. The way that he would hold a door open for her or the way that if she fell asleep reading on the couch he would carry her to her room and tuck her in.

_Yeah it might feel a little bit funny at first  
But I promise we can figure it out  
Let me show you tonight that it's time we stop messin' around_

Yeah it might feel a little bit funny at first  
But I promise we can figure it out  
Let me show you tonight that it's time we stop messin' around  
Kiss me now  
Kiss me now  
Kiss me now

As she stepped down from the stage she was swarmed by people in the bar that wanted to know her name, and a few that wanted a date with her. She didn't answer any of them because she was still focused on the male that was making his way toward her. She pushed pasted the men that were crowding her until she stood in front of him, "Hey, Soul," she said pushing a strand of her slightly wavy hair behind an ear. "I didn't know you would be here." She started to laugh nervously as she looked at him through her eye lashes. He was taller than she was now, even when he slouched.

"I didn't know that you would be here either. I thought that you all were going out to get you to stop moping or that was what Blair said before she dragged you away." Maka laughed lightly, a sound that had Soul lost for breath. "What was with that song any way? Who was it about?" Soul asked the need to punch something coming upon him because he thought it was one of the males that had crowded around her when she got off the stage.

"Soul, do I really have to answer that for you," she asked as she looked directly into his scarlet orbs with love shinning in her eyes.

Soul stared at her in shock when he realized right then and there that she was talking about him. "So, is it true?" he asked with a smirk.

"Is what true," Maka asked in confusion as she thought that she should leave because she had revealed too much.

Soul's smirk turned into an affectionate smile as he took her hands into his own. "I meant what you said in the song?"

"Oh-ummm…that….uh…yeah."

Soul's smile widened as he leaned down so that he was level with her. "Well then I geuss I should follow you're orders Love," he whispered before he kissed her dashing the hopes of her fan boys as he did so. It took a Maka a moment to realize that Soul had called her Love before he kissed her, this caused her to grin in the midst of the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"Awe, Bu-tan knew this was going to happen sooner or later," Blair said as she watched the scene play out in front of her. The girls nodded with happy smiles on their faces as they watched the two break there kiss and stare into each other's eyes. "I think that music speaks louder than words don't you?" Blair asked the man that stood with his hand on the back of her chair.

"You know I do Blair," the white haired male said.

"Wesly, you're no fun," the cat woman exclaimed as she turned around in her seat to be kissed by her boyfriend.

"Of course I'm not dear; I'm watching my little brother who doesn't know I'm here either way make out with his partner."

Blair just laughed as she thought about the wedding that she would get to plan once Soul got up the guts to propose. She smirked as she thought about what Maka's father would say when she told him. But that's another story, and this one is just about how Soul finally realized what made him and Maka stronger than her parents.

Music really does speak louder than words, and so do actions.

Fin


End file.
